Future Maids
by Icefriend
Summary: Pure fanservice. Kanzaki and Itsuwa visit an oracle under orders from Laura Stuart. When they arrive there the oracle shows them their future... where they are the maids of Kamijou Touma. How will they escape this fate? Touma/Kanzaki/Itsuwa


**Author's Note: **So here we are. This was originally intended to be mostly comedy but along the way it evolved into a mostly fanservicy story. So if that's not your thing you should stop here.

I actually really enjoyed writing this story because I didn't really set 'standards' for myself and just let myself write. It was nice and easy to write and I suffered from no writers block at all.

I've wanted to do a Touma/Kanzaki/Itsuwa story for a while now so it was really nice to write this because of that as well.

* * *

Kanzaki Kaori pushed through the dense forest with uneasy thoughts. She was one of less than twenty saints in the world, people born closer to the image of God who were thus able to use some of his power. Kanzaki was somebody who could move at supersonic speeds, break steel with ease, and cast magic so powerful that she was considered the magical equivalent of a nuclear bomb. Nevertheless Kanzaki was afraid. She knew that all of her power would mean nothing in the confrontation that could come.

A few feet behind her Itsuwa seemed much less nervous than Kanzaki felt. Likely she thought that Kanzaki would be strong enough to protect her. Kanzaki didn't share her opinion. She knew that if things came to violence than everything that she tried would be quite easily countered.

The person Kanzaki and Itsuwa were going to confront was an oracle. There were a lot of people in this world that claimed that they could see the future, from palm readers to tarot card users. Most of those were frauds but even for those that had enough knowledge of magic to actually cast a spell to see the future, getting any accurate results was impossibly difficult. Kanzaki had heard that certain espers could see the future as well but there were only seven espers strong enough that they might be capable of such perfect accuracy, so Kanzaki doubted that any of them could either. Thus there was only one person in the world who was known to be able to achieve one hundred percent accurate results every time. That was who Kanzaki and Itsuwa were on their way to visit on orders from Laura Stuart. They had been given a suitcase without being told what was in it and were ordered to do anything the oracle requested of them.

The oracle was notoriously a recluse, someone who hid away from the world and preferred to live on their own. He or she went to such lengths to avoid any and all human contact that not only did they live in the middle of a forest, away from any civilization, but Kanzaki and Itsuwa didn't even know where the forest _was._ They had been magically put to sleep by Laura Stuart and shipped off here without being told where in the world the forest was. For all Kanzaki and Itsuwa knew they were on a completely different continent. Laura was the only person who was allowed to know where the oracle lived.

The reason for Kanzaki's nervousness was that the oracle was also known to have very rarely given out any actual prophecies. A person with their power could easily have gotten rich but the oracle seemed to prefer their life of quiet isolation to a life of luxury. Very rarely did anybody have anything that the oracle desired enough for them to be willing to meet with someone to tell their future. So Kanzaki, not knowing what Laura had offered the oracle, was being very cautious about the whole thing. It was entirely possible that this could be a trap.

They reached the oracle's home after about an hour and a half of hiking through the forest. Kanzaki was completely unaffected by the journey, not even the slightest bit winded. Itsuwa on the other hand was panting visibly and looked like she wanted to collapse right then and there. Kanzaki had made a simple spell to protect them from bug bites but hadn't thought about how Itsuwa would obviously not be as tough as she would. She hadn't even thought to bring any water.

The oracle's home was more of a treehouse than a proper house. It was built into the side of a massive tree, very high up, with a circular staircase sticking out of the tree. It looked like something out of a fantasy and Kanzaki guessed one of the oracle's foretellings had been done to earn her this building. It was obviously magical. Kanzaki climbed up the staircase with ease, but she relented a few times on the climb up to let Itsuwa rest and regain her breath. Even so Itsuwa still looked like she was about to drop by the time they reached the top.

The oracle greeted them at the doors, having for obvious reasons known exactly when they would arrive. She was a little old woman who was perhaps five feet tall. She had perfectly white hair, wrinkled skin, and was using a cane. She waved them in without saying anything and they followed her to a table. She sat down on one end and the two of them sat across from her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Itsuwa said when the woman finally looked ready to speak.

"Yes, yes." The oracle wheezed. "Let's get this over with. Give me your hands."

"Are you going to read our palms?"

"No. I merely need to connect to your 'energy' to get the reading of the organization you belong to." That didn't entirely explain it but the oracle didn't exactly seem like the talkative type. Kanzaki held out her hand to the oracle and after seeing her do it Itsuwa followed her. The oracle took their hands in hers and started muttering under her breath.

Then Kanzaki passed out.

When she woke up it was dark out, and she saw Itsuwa waking up beside her equally as confused. The old woman was still sitting at the table across from them with two colorful floating rectangles just above her head. On the table was an envelope, and the suitcase that Kanzaki had carried in had vanished to somewhere.

"Take this." The old woman said, while pointing at the envelope. "This is what your archbishop wanted. Do not read it."

Kanzaki nodded. "And those…rectangles above your head?"

The oracle seemed surprised that they did not know. "These? These are your futures. Your archbishop instructed me to give them to you. These screens show you five years in the future. They will last for a week."

Kanzaki sighed. So it was another of the archbishop's pranks. She nodded her assent and suddenly the two screens split away from the woman and started to hover just over Kanzaki and Itsuwa's heads. Kanzaki was a little hesitant to look at her future but in the end she could not resist the temptation. So she took a peak and….

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" She bellowed. Beside her Itsuwa had turned completely red.

On the screen Kanzaki could see herself. Wearing a maid costume. Not a traditional one either but a very skimpy one that displayed a lot of cleavage and had a tiny skirt. Her older self in the screen was currently cleaning a floor with a contented smile on her face. A quick glance showed that Itsuwa was wearing a similarly revealing maid costume on her screen.

"What the hell is this supposed to be!? This was setting itself up to be a serious story so why the hell am I suddenly in a maid costume!?"

"Honestly young people today. There's no need to shout."

"Shut up! What kind of joke is this!? What do I have to do to escape this hell of a future!?"

"Huh? Don't you know that my readings are always a hundred percent accurate? There is no way to change this future."

"Don't tell me that! How am I supposed to accept that my future is to be a slutty maid!?"

"I don't care." The old woman sighed, "The sleep spell should be reactivating again soon anyways, and then I'll just ship you back home."

"Don't ship me back yet! Get rid of this this thing! What if somebody else sees it!?"

"Only the three of us can see them." The oracle said, like she was talking to a particularly stupid child. "Besides aren't you wearing really revealing clothing already?"

Kanzaki looked at Itsuwa to try and get some support but Itsuwa was of no help. She had turned as red as a tomato and couldn't keep her eyes off the screen. Kanzaki didn't even think she had heard a word of the conversation.

Kanzaki gave the woman the most threatening glare that she could manage while her face was red with embarrassment and slowly drew her sword. "If you don't fix this I'll-"

The floor fell out from under her. Or to be more accurate a section of the floor just vanished beneath her feet. Kanzaki was so thrown off by the situation that she didn't grab onto the edge of the floor and fell.

She hit the ground about fifteen stories below without doing anything to slow her fall. She did not die. A fall of that magnitude was not enough to kill a saint.

She held up her sword and shouted at the heavens. "I'll change this! I won't accept this kind of fate quietly! I'm going to change the future!"

Then she fell asleep.

* X *

When she woke up just for a minute Kanzaki thought that it might have been just a bad dream. Then she opened her eyes and saw the screen hanging above her head. She tore her glance away from the screen before she could process too much information and jumped out of bed.

She was in a hotel room although she did not know how she had gotten there. Itsuwa was also in the room in the other bed still sleeping peacefully. The alarm clock revealed that it was ten in the morning the day after they had left to visit the oracle.

After a while of pacing around the room trying desperately not to look at the floating screen in front of her Kanzaki walked over to Itsuwa's bed and shook her awake. Itsuwa awoke slowly and when she did get up she kept her head on the floor, obviously trying not to look at her screen. "What do we do?" She asked.

Kanzaki gathered up all of her courage and answered "We just have to find out what exactly is happening and then change it. That's all." Then before she could think herself out of it she made herself look at the little screen floating above her head.

Then her jaw dropped and she blushed as badly as Itsuwa had yesterday.

Itsuwa was in the bed with her.

However that was not what shocked her. She could have easily just been sharing a bed with Itsuwa for the night, which was not all that unusual if a hotel didn't have a room with two beds. No what shocked her to her very core was something else much different.

Kamijou Touma was in the bed as well, lying in between the two of them with their heads on his chest.

And all of them were naked.

"What the hell kind of development is this!?"

* X *

Itsuwa couldn't help taking glances at the screen in front of her. It was an irresistible urge like an itch. Ever since she had discovered that Touma was the master that she and Kanzaki were serving she had started to grow more and more curious about what was going on. That wasn't to say that she was happy about the future she saw it just meant that she was… well she didn't know what it meant.

She liked Touma. She had known that for a long time. However that didn't mean that she wanted to serve him as a maid, and it also didn't mean that she was willing to share him with Kanzaki.

She was just very conflicted. This morning she had seen… well she stopped looking after she and Kanzaki had started taking turns kissing Touma, but she could guess what had happened after that. It made her heart want to leap out of her chest but at the same time it made her want to die from embarrassment.

After a while of continuing to steal glances at the screen Itsuwa finally swallowed her fear and just stared at the screen. She was wearing the maid costume again. The one that only covered half of her boobs and had a skirt that didn't cover much below either. It also had a tiny white apron at the front that ended where the skirt did and she was wearing a maid headband.

_Aaahhhhh! Why am I so interested in my maid costume!? Is there any way to move the screen?_

On the screen the future version of her was starting to talk to Touma but as there was no sound she had no idea what they were saying. Then she reached up in an attempt to move the screen and as soon as she touched it sound started coming from it.

"_What do you need Master?" The Itsuwa on the screen asked._

"_Clean the living room and our hallway." Touma ordered. "We're having guests over so you and Kanzaki need to be prepared by one."_

"_Of course Master." Itsuwa said with practiced ease. Then she set off to follow her orders with a smile on her face._

"What!?" The present Itsuwa yelled. It was one thing to see herself in a maid costume, but to hear it happen… she had been so submissive.

"What happened?" Kanzaki was looking at her curiously.

"When I was touching the screen I could hear myself and Kamijou talking." Itsuwa explained.

Kanzaki reached up and held her finger to her screen for a few seconds as well. "Why were you telling me we were having guests over?" She asked.

"Kamijou just told me to tell you that, I guess our future selves know what to do automatically from that."

"Automatically?" Kanzaki complained. "How the hell did we turn into perfect maids like that?"

Itsuwa could only respond with "I don't know. Shouldn't we start with finding that out?"

Kanzaki nodded at that and said "First we need to find out where we are." The two of them were still in their hotel room with the blinds closed and nothing but an alarm clock to inform them of the time.

"I'll go get a newspaper." Itsuwa said. She dressed, finding her clothes somehow in the closet, and walked down to the lobby of the hotel. From all the people speaking Japanese she gathered that that was where she was. Likely the oracle had assumed they lived there and shipped them here because of that. With that settled Itsuwa relaxed a little. No matter how used to strange circumstances she was, not even knowing where in the world she was was a little off-putting.

That sense of relief lasted about one minute before she picked up the newspaper and sprinted back to the hotel room, not even caring about the people she ran into and the irritated stares she got.

"We're in Academy City!" She yelled at Kanzaki.

"What!? How many developments are we going to get in such close succession!? You mean we're in the same city that he's in!?"

Itsuwa nodded and started blushing again, imagining what could possibly lead to the two of them deciding to become his maids. All they had to do was go over to his apartment and… _Stop thinking that!_ She yelled at herself mentally. "Let's get out of here then." She said.

Kanzaki struggled with herself for a minute before responding "No. No we need to take this opportunity to see if we can change this future."

It took a lot of effort but Itsuwa nodded her assent. While it might be easy for the priestess to keep pushing forward in this disastrous situation, she just wanted to run back to London and hide. However she couldn't hide while the priestess stayed and fought her battle for her. "What do we do?"

Kanzaki sat down at the table and said "We just have to watch and wait. Let's find out who these guests are and talk to them."

The next couple of hours passed very slowly because of the tension. Itsuwa and Kanzaki ordered a very expensive breakfast and then a very expensive lunch on Laura Stuart's account as a form of revenge. Other than that they just watched the screens as their future selves cleaned the living room of the very large house with perfect efficiency. Itsuwa would never have thought that watching herself clean could be suspenseful, but watching herself clean in a tiny maid costume fearing that it was a future she could not prevent certainly was. Whenever their future selves would talk to each other they would touch their fingers to the screen and listen but it was never anything other than idle chatter about work or events they didn't understand out of context. Once they were done with the living room they made Touma and themselves lunch. Oddly they had also made two other plates of lunch which they set on the end of the table. Kanzaki and Itsuwa decided it would be best to listen in on this conversation.

"_Do you like it Master?" Kanzaki asked. She and Itsuwa were sitting on either side of Touma._

"_Of course. Just like I do every morning. It's delicious." Touma replied with an easy smile. Then he glanced at the end of the table and asked "Did you not call her?"_

_Kanzaki looked at him with a mix of apprehension and guilt and said. "No. I am sorry Master, I was so caught up preparing for our guests that I didn't think… Please forgive me!"_

"_It's alright, it's alright." Touma laughed. "I'll have to punish you for it later though." _

"_Thank you Master. I'll look forward to it." Kanzaki said with a smile._

The Kanzaki in the present blanched. Itsuwa had to suppress a laugh at the absurdity.

"_Call her down now then." Touma ordered._

_Itsuwa stood up to follow his command but it was proved unnecessary half a second later when a girl in a white nuns outfit waddled into the room, following her nose. "Touma." She growled. "Why didn't you tell me lunch was ready?" Then she started digging into both of the plates left at the end of the table._

"What is that child doing there?" Kanzaki blurted out back in the present. Itsuwa recognized the girl as Index, the girl that lived with Touma. She had grown quite a bit in the five years that had passed and was now almost a foot taller. She also looked much more beautiful. In the present she looked almost like a child but in the future she had a woman's body with curves, much larger breasts, a more mature face, and was wearing a much tighter fitting nun's outfit than she wore now.

Itsuwa didn't know the details but apparently Kanzaki had once been very close to that child. When she looked at Kanzaki's expression instead of seeing embarrassment from the maid costume, Itsuwa actually saw a smile on Kanzaki as her future self interacted with Index.

The rest of the future lunch was nothing but companionable small talk as the four finished their meals. When it was done Touma and Index left the kitchen off to-who-knows-where and Kanzaki and Itsuwa cleared that table and washed the dishes.

Then the future Itsuwa pointed out the time to future Kanzaki and the two of them left to their room where surprisingly they began to change. They stripped off their tiny maid costumes and when they opened the closet Itsuwa saw that the only clothing the two of them owned was maid costumes and underwear. They even had the Fallen Angel Ero-Maid and Elemental Peep-Maid costumes in there. Silently the future versions of themselves pulled on new maid outfits from the closet.

These new maid costumes were nothing like the old ones. The old ones had been scandalously small, intended to show off their bodies. These ones were much more traditional and much less revealing. These maid costumes actually covered them from neck to ankle.

Itsuwa quickly realized that they were donning these new maid costumes because of the guests that were coming over. It was an oddly calming thought. It changed the situation from 'wearing revealing maid costumes all day' to 'wearing revealing maid costumes for Touma'.

Itsuwa put her finger on the screen again as the two finished changing and marched down to the doors to await their guests.

"_Welcome honoured guests." The two of them chanted in unison as Kanzaki opened the door for the guests to enter._

"_Tch so he's still living a life where he's waited on by maids huh?"_

"_Ara- are you jealous Tou-san?"_

_The two guests were a man and a woman, obviously a married couple. The man had pure white hair even though he must have only been in his early twenties and red eyes. He walked with a modern cane and had an odd collar around his neck. The woman had long brown hair and a mean look in her eye. _

"_Who the hell is jealous?"_

"_It's been a year but you two are still like this huh?" Itsuwa said with a laugh._

"_Yes, long time no see." The woman said._

"_How is Last Order?" Kanzaki asked._

"_She's fine. She's just transferring back to the school here." The white haired man said._

_Kanzaki and Itsuwa brought the two of them to the living room and served the two of them refreshments while they caught up with Touma. _

"Does any of this make any sense to you?" Itsuwa asked without removing her finger from the screen. The three had been talking for a while but unlike in a movie where the bad guys explain their motives completely for the viewer the two strangers and Touma were talking as if they expected everybody in the room already knew about what they were referring to. Eventually they had talked for an hour and Itsuwa had still been unable to gain any useful information about what led them to that point.

A loud crash from the future forced Itsuwa's full attention back to it.

"_Sorry Master!" The future Kanzaki yelled. She had dropped Touma's drink onto him and spilled it all over his shirt._

"_Such misfortune." Touma muttered. "Will I ever have any good luck?"_

"_You live with two maids and you still call yourself unlucky?" The unknown woman asked._

"_I'm so sorry Master!" Kanzaki begged. "Please add this to my punishment!"_

"_Alright, alright." Touma said with a laugh. "I guess this is goodbye for now. It was nice catching up to you two though, I'll see you later."_

_Suddenly something shifted. Itsuwa didn't know exactly how or why but suddenly she was no longer looking at the scene from above but was actually looking through the eyes of her future self and feeling what she felt. As well as thinking what she thought._

"_I'll clean you up Master." Itsuwa promised. Accelerator and Misaka WORST made their goodbyes and left. This hadn't been intended to be a long visit as they had just returned from their year abroad and were likely still settling back in. Kanzaki escorted them to the door and Itsuwa dragged her master up to their room._

_Once there she pulled off his shirt and looked at it carefully. An entire drink had been spilled on it but she knew some magic that could remove the stains with ease. "Thanks Itsuwa." Her master told her as he pulled on a new shirt._

"_Of course Master." She responded with practiced ease. Then she glanced at him, then at the bed. Multiple times._

_He caught on to what she meant quickly. "Sorry Itsuwa, I have work to do." He replied. "Somebody's found a spiritual item that's only purpose is torture and they've called me over to destroy it."_

_Itsuwa nodded and stripped out of her clothes to change back into her other maid outfit. The more revealing one actually felt more comfortable to her, much better than the confining one she wore when guests were over. "Will you be home for dinner?"_

"_Yes. I should only a few hours." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he left._

After he left Itsuwa was finally able to tear herself away from the vision of the future. That had been a very odd experience. She had felt everything her future self had, had wanted the same things she did, but hadn't had any control over her own actions.

The most disorienting thing was that she had not thought of her master as Touma but simply as 'her master'. Even in her most private of thoughts she hadn't seen him as an equal, she had seen him as someone above her. He had treated her with respect and kindness and in return she had given him everything. For some reason that didn't scare Itsuwa as much as she thought it should.

Itsuwa glanced over to see Kanzaki still sitting there with her finger on the screen. She had a completely phased out look on her face and Itsuwa gathered she was undergoing the same thing Itsuwa had. Itsuwa snatched Kanzaki's finger from the screen and Kanzaki blinked a few times in confusion.

"I wanted him to punish me…" Kanzaki muttered very quietly. "I dropped it on purpose just so that he would. I was looking forward to it…"

Itsuwa pretended she hadn't heard that. Kanzaki didn't even seem to realize she had said it.

"What happened?"

Kanzaki jumped as if she hadn't noticed Itsuwa was there until she spoke. "Holding it for so long must have increased our connection to it." She explained. "That damn oracle. When this is over I'm going to find her and…" She started muttering under her breath then and Itsuwa was secretly glad that she couldn't hear what she was saying. It was probably something horrible.

"Did you figure anything out?" Itsuwa asked. She hadn't managed to but surely the priestess had.

"I know who those two are." Kanzaki said. "When I… merged in… I knew what my thoughts were. I thought of them as 'Accelerator' the strongest esper in the city and 'Misaka WORST' a clone of some girl named Misaka Mikoto. We should start with those two people."

* X *

It took Kanzaki about two hours to track down one of the two people she had recognized from the vision of the future. Information about who Accelerator was was very common. He was well known as Academy City's strongest esper and there were a lot of rumour sites about him, as well as sites for strategies for people who thought they could beat him. However the actual place he lived in had been much harder to find. She eventually resorted to leaving the hotel and threatening the information out of one of Academy City's officials. In any other situation she would have felt guilty about that but her future was on the line.

She had not been able to track down any information at all about the girl named Misaka WORST. Likely she didn't even officially exist.

Accelerator lived in an apartment that was owned by his official guardian a member of Academy City's police force called Anti-Skill. Kanzaki and Itsuwa left for there immediately.

Kanzaki knocked on the door with no small amount of impatience. She had to be careful not to break it down with her monstrous strength.

"…Who the hell are you?" Accelerator said when he pulled open the door.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Itsuwa said with a winning smile.

"What do you want? If this is another attempt to get me to do some experiment-"

"So it's finally come to this." A voice said in the background with a tragic and comically overdone sigh. With a start Kanzaki recognized the voice as the girl who had been Accelerator's wife in the vision, Misaka WORST. "Misaka knew that it would come to this eventually but-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Misaka is referring to how you finally resorted to paying women to fulfill your needs." The girl said with a mischievous smile.

Accelerator reached for his collar with a warning glare but before he could do anything Kanzaki had already moved. She drew her sword and leapt at Misaka WORST faster than anybody in the room could blink. She lightly pressed her sword to the girl's throat and shouted "I am not a whore! I am a maid!"

Then she wished she could bury herself in a hole as the entire room fell silent.

The girl she was threatening laughed so hard she might have fallen over if Kanzaki had not been holding her so tightly. "So that's what you're into!" She managed to get out between her fits of horrible laughter. "Misaka had no idea you had that kind of fetish!"

"Put her down." A commanding feminine voice said. Kanzaki looked over and saw a woman with long blue hair holding a gun which was aimed at her. The gun was absolutely no threat to Kanzaki but the woman obviously didn't know that. "You're under arrest."

Kanzaki glanced over to see that Itsuwa had assembled her spear from her bag and looked ready to leap in to help Kanzaki at the slightest provocation.

Kanzaki ignored the woman with the gun and focused on the most dangerous threat in the room. The boy with pure white hair, Accelerator. As the strongest esper in Academy City Kanzaki had no idea if she could beat him or not. She had never fought a high level esper before so she had no experience to base a decision off of.

In the end it wasn't worth fighting over. "We'll leave." She declared. "They obviously don't know anything." She told Itsuwa.

Itsuwa nodded and the two of them left, trying to ignore how the people in the apartment were referring to them as 'those crazy maids'. They were all completely bewildered by the situation and Kanzaki had no intention of ever explaining it to him.

"So what do we do now?" Itsuwa questioned. They had left the apartment building and were currently seated on a park bench. The day's events had exhausted both of them mentally and they needed a break.

"I don't know." Kanzaki admitted. "I need to think."

"I'll go buy us some crepes." Itsuwa said. There was no crepe shop in sight so Itsuwa had likely chosen that to give them both some time alone.

After she left Kanzaki had nothing to do but think. However no matter how hard she racked her brain she was completely unable to come up with anything. How was she supposed to fight the future? Especially with so little information to go by. All of her power was completely useless in this situation.

She had only known an unstoppable fate like this once before in her life. When the church had lied to her about Index's memories and she and Stiyl had been forced to erase them once every year. No matter how much they tried, or cried, they were completely unable to change that outcome. When Touma had saved Index seemingly out of nowhere it had been one off the happiest days of her life. She still owed him a huge debt for that so maybe she _should_ repay him by…

Kanzaki turned crimson and deliberately pushed herself away from that chain of thought.

Of course just relying on him wasn't an option now. In fact it could be said that he was actually the obstacle. The future where she was his personal maid was the one she was trying to avoid. Avoiding contact with him was probably the wisest method.

Kanzaki sighed. At least it wouldn't be that bad of a future. She had been quite fulfilled and happy when she had entered her future self's mind…

Kanzaki's willpower would have completely vanished then if Itsuwa hadn't shown up with the crepes right at that exact moment. Kanzaki had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard her walking up and when she suddenly appeared Kanzaki was shocked out of that train of thought for the second time that day.

"Maybe… we should approach Mas- Touma." Itsuwa proposed. "With his power he could blow away this future right?"

"No…" Kanzaki said. "Running into him should be avoided at all costs."

With that she jumped up from the park bench and walked away, hardly even noticing Itsuwa following her.

She walked around the town for hours, her mind running every single possible scenario over and over again in her thoughts. No matter what she thought about though she couldn't see any surefire way to escape from Touma. The oracle could foresee everything, even attempts to escape her foretelling. No matter what action she took it would inevitably lead back to becoming Touma's maid. She could return to London and attempt to cut off contact with him but surely he would be dragged to London again at some point. She could go into hiding like the oracle had but surely Touma would just stumble onto her at some point. She could kill Touma… but she knew she could never bring herself to do that.

She was about to give up hope when she saw a maid costume.

Not just any costume. _The_ maid costume. The one her future self was currently wearing as she prepared her master's dinner. There was no doubt about it. Not only was it the exact same model as the one she was wearing in the future but both of them had a tear on the left side of the skirt. The maid costume was sitting in the display window of a costume shop with the words '10% off due to damage' written above it.

Kanzaki smiled. She finally had a chance to know for sure if she could change the future. All she had to do was buy the maid costume and destroy it and she would be home free. She entered the store and snatched the maid costume from the display, which was nothing more than a few hooks, and brought it up to be purchased.

"Have you tried it on?" The cashier a middle aged woman asked.

"No." Kanzaki told her impatiently.

"Sorry, you have to try something on before you can buy it. Store policy because we don't do returns."

Kanzaki grimaced and built up her courage. All she had to do was try on this one little maid costume and she would be home free. On her way to the changing room she saw Itsuwa also holding a maid costume and examining it closely. It was the same kind as Kanzaki's. "Is that…?"

"I think it's mine. It has my measurements and if you bought yours here…"

Kanzaki nodded and the two of them entered the dressing rooms. Kanzaki handled the maid costume carefully, almost religiously, and pulled it on.

The maid costume fit her so perfectly it was like it was made for her. It showed off every curve of her body perfectly and was just the right size. She had thought that the comfort she had felt in it when she had entered her future self's mind had been gained through time but it already fit her like a glove.

It was embarrassing but she was sure that her master would like it.

"Itsuwa?" She called out. "Are you changed?"

"Yes." Itsuwa called from the other changing room. Kanzaki dashed into Itsuwa's changing rooms as fast as she could, which for her was phenomenally fast, in order to avoid letting anyone see her.

Itsuwa's maid costume fit her just as well as Kanzaki's fit herself. And just like Kanzaki she looked strangely happy while wearing it.

"Look at these costumes!" A perverted sounding voice yelled from in the shop. "It's a shame your sister doesn't wear this kind of maid costume!"

Kanzaki would have tuned him out if it weren't for the sound of the voice that answered him.

"What are you saying about my sister you bastard!?" Tsuchimikado replied.

Every muscle in Kanzaki's body froze. If Tsuchimikado were to see her then her life would end. It had been bad enough when he had talked her into wearing that fallen angel ero maid costume, but him seeing her wearing this maid costume voluntarily would be fuel he would use for the rest of his life.

"We have to get out." Kanzaki whispered with urgency.

Itsuwa nodded and, not understanding the situation, opened the door.

Kanzaki moved faster than she had ever moved in her life. She activated her saintly speed, grabbed Itsuwa and lifted her like a child, and ran out the door. To people in the store she wouldn't have even been registered as a blur. She ran completely on instinct, without any rational thought.

When she stopped she was in Touma's apartment.

"How the hell did I end up here!?" She shouted. "What was going through my mind!?"

Itsuwa looked like she was going to die of embarrassment. Kanzaki agreed. They needed to get out of here now.

However neither of them moved. Both of them looked at the balcony they had entered from with confused expressions. All they had to do was jump out of that balcony and go back to their hotel. Then they could destroy these maid costume with ease and be free.

A waving motion from the screen caught Kanzaki's eye. To her complete and utter surprise her future self was waving at the monitor. Or at least in the general direction of the monitor. The same thing was happening in Itsuwa's monitor.

Unable to resist her curiosity Kanzaki touched the monitor and was drawn into her future self's body.

"_Do you think they have entered us yet?" She asked Itsuwa._

_Itsuwa nodded. "I remember hearing you say that right when I entered my own mind."_

"_Ah you really have a much better memory than me."_

_Itsuwa smiled at the compliment and replied. "No, if you hadn't remembered that today was the day we entered Master's service than we would have forgotten to do this."_

"_Well it's more like today's the day we decided to serve Master. We still had to do 'all that' before he decided to let us serve him."_

"_Yes, so now our past selves can hear us right?" Itsuwa asked for clarification._

"_Yes." Kanzaki said. Then she cleared her throat and announced. "You need to start serving Master now. I know that you're nervous but serving Master is what we were born to do."_

"_Yes." Itsuwa agreed. "Serving Master had made me happier than anything else in my life. I know you think this is something that you 'have' to do, but Master will surely find a way to set you free if you ask him to. However this is what will make you happy."_

"_He should be returning to the room by now." Kanzaki said. "So be sure to greet him properly as his maids okay?"_

Kanzaki forced her mind out of the vision as soon as her future self said that.

Just as she had expected she saw her master standing in the open doorway gaping at them. He was slightly beaten up, likely returning home from another incident, and his face showed nothing but surprise.

While he stared at the two of them blankly Kanzaki and Itsuwa just laughed. All the tension that had built up inside of them burst out like a dam in the form of laughter. Then they looked at each other and smiled, all of their fear gone.

All they had to do was ask for his help but even if they could escape this fate they didn't want to.

"Welcome home Master." They greeted as one.

* * *

**Author's Note Continued: **And that's the story, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you liked it.

Now that this is done I think I might eventually turn this into a two-shot to show Kanzaki and Itsuwa settling into their lives as maids as well as show the reactions of the girls around Touma. Not to mention Kanzaki and Itsuwa still have to get Touma to allow them to be his maids. No promises but keep an eye out.


End file.
